Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by Hawkspirit16
Summary: Sakura and her friends thought a summer vacation was just what they needed. But instead they end up stranded in a town were the boys are dangerous and only want one thing. main pairing Sasu/Saku minor pairings are Naru/Hina,Shika/Ino,Neji/Ten


I got this idea after I listened to the song** Ain't No Rest For The Wicked. **I'm trying to write different types of story and work on my settings. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update asap!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ino this is gonna be the best summer vacation ever!" Sakura stated to her friend who was riding shotgun. Ino turned her head and gave Sakura a huge grin. "I know right! I can't believe our parents are letting us go alone too!" Ino let out an excited squeal which caused the three other passengers in the car to cover their ears.

Sakura was a tanned, pink haired girl who wasn't afraid to have a little fun. Her bff Ino was tanned, blond and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind. Both girls were rich, popular and could get a boy to do their bidding with a bat of an eyelash. They both had similar thin figures and long hair that (if not for the two different colors) the girls could pass as twins. They are both seventeen.

"Hinata your friends are so annoying!" The driver of the car said. His name was Neji and he was tall with long dark brown hair and an emotionless expression. He was strong, muscular, and loved by the girls and feared by the guys. He was a heart breaker that didn't date because he believed no girl could hold her own against him (Whatever that meant!) He just turned eighteen.

"I'm sor....r....ry Ne..ji." Hinata stuttered from the backseat that she shared with Sakura. Hinata was a pale quiet girl who was the total opposite of Sakura and Ino. She had short black hair that had a hint of violet in it. She was shy and like to keep to herself. Neji is her older cousin. Hinata just turned seventeen.

"Don't apologize Hinata!" Ino said as she glared at Neji. "Yeah." Sakura said as she flung her arms around Neji's headrest so that she was hugging his neck. "Neji here is just a little grumpy because he's been in the car for to long." Sakura chuckled and rested her chin on Neji's shoulder.

"That's not the reason and get your hands off me!" Neji took one hand off the wheel and tried to unwind Sakura's arms from around his neck. "I'm pissed because I'm starving!" He growled angrly and turned his head quickly and gave Sakura a death glare.

"Alright. Alright." Sakura said as she released Neji's neck and put her hands behind her head. She then leaned back and closed her eyes. "Sakura, Neji does have a point. I mean we've been on the road for at least three hours and the beach resort is gonna take us another couple of hours to get to." Ino stated, turning her body so that she was now looking out the window. "Plus it's getting dark." Ino added.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked out the window. "Well what do you know. I guess we should stop somewhere and spend the night. What do you think Hinata?" Hinata looked out the window and then replied "Tha..t wou..ld be f..ine"

"Cool! So it's decided. Neji get off this next exit and lets see if we can find some place to eat." Neji mumbled something under his breath but did what Sakura told him to do. Once off the exit the crew drove for a little bit before they came to a town called Konoha. The town looked small and dirty. There was broken down homes and abandoned stores everywhere. The place looked deserted except for the occasional shady character or two. By this time the sun was slowly disappearing and there was still no street lights on in the town. "Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Ino asked nervously.

"Naw this place is um... cute." Trying to ease her friends worries. "Not the word I would of used." Neji mumbled. "Come on guys that place over there looks decent enough." Sakura said pointing to a small diner that was only visible by a small light outside of it. Neji pulled the car up and parked it outside of the diner. The crew got out of the car and walked to the entrance. The place was small and they couldn't see inside of the windows because they were so dirty. Neji went to the door and pulled it open. It made a creepy creaking noise that made Sakura grab a hold of Hinata. Once inside the Diner, they sat down at a random table. Inside was alot more warming than the outside. It had tacky plaid wallpaper and pictures of dogs all over the walls. There was about six tables and a huge door that lead to the kitchen.

"See guys, this place is cute." Sakura said. They all nodded in agreement. "Can I help you kids." A man with a mask that came up to his nose said while he walked out of the kitchen. He had silver hair and looked like he was in his late twenties.

"Ah..Yeah we would like some dinner." Ino said nervously. "My name is Kakashi and I'll be your waiter for the night and let me get you kids some menus." Once Kakashi brought them their menus they quickly picked out their meals and waited paiently for them to be cooked. About twenty minutes after they gave Kakashi their orders the food arrived at their table. The gang wolfed it down and then talked for about an hour.

"How was the food." Kakashi asked thou he clearly didn't look interested. "It was good. Can we have the check?" Sakura asked. "Sure here yeah go." Kakashi said and then handed her a piece a paper. "Crap! I forgot my wallet in the car." Neji groaned. "No worries I'll go get it." Sakura said. She took the car keys from Neji and exited the diner.

Once outside Sakura made her way to Neji's car. She was about to put the key into the drivers side door when she accidently dropped it. "Frick!" Sakura muttered. "Need any help Miss?" Sakura let out a gasp and spun around so that her back was pressed up against the car door. It was dark except for the outside diner light. "Who's there?" Sakura said nervously. "Your worst nightmares." A different voice chuckled. Sakura was scared and she was about to scream when a hand was clasped over her mouth. She struggled but it was no use for a body was now pressed against her. The figure that held Sakura down was tall and had a hood on. He smelled of cigarettes and his hand was a bit sweaty. He had one hand one the side of her against the car and the other on her mouth, his body was pressed against her which made it impossible for her to escape. "Wow, this ones a fighter." The figure that was holding her down said.

"Calm down girly we're not gonna hurt you." The other voice said mockingly. "Yeah, not unless you give us a reason pinky." The figure against her said. Sakura gulped and a small tear came out of her eye. "Hey teme, the girl's crying." The other voice said, he sounded a little sad. "Shut up dobe! It doesn't matter." The figure holding her said angrily. "Just hurry up and do it before he gets here!"

Sakura was able to turn her head just enough to see the other figure. He had a dark hood on just like his partner. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. At this sight Sakura started to freak. She struggled as much as she could and tried to kick the figure holding her. In response he pressed himself harder against her and used his free hand to help hold her down. He leaned his head close to her ear and whispered "Easy, calm down that knife isn't for you." Sakura could feel his breathe tickle her ear and it made her knees weak.

Suddenly Sakura heard the sound of air being released and realized that the figure with the knife had slashed the cars tires. "See?" The figure holding her said. "We're not gonna hurt you." Sakura calmed down a bit and the man holding her loosed his hold on her. "All finished teme." The other voice stated. "Awesome, you newbies finished so quickly." A third voice said. "Shit!" The figure muttered to himself, which made Sakura wonder why he was upset. Sakura turned her head a little and saw a third hooded figure emerged from the shadows. His voice was deeper than the other two and he was quite a bit taller.

"How much money did she have on her." The third figure said greedily. "None." The hooded figure with the knife said nervously. "Did you really check her?" The third asked sort of irritated. "We said she had no money on her." The hooded man holding her growled. "Touchy tonight aren't we?" The third figure chuckled. "Since she had no money we slashed her tires sir." The man with the knife said still kind of nervous about something. "

"Good, but I'm still surprised that she had no money. She looks like a Richie to me." Third guy said coming closer to her. The figure holding her moved a little as if he was shielding her from the third hooded figure. "We thought it was weird too sir that's why we pushed her around a bit and she still didn't give us any cash." The figure with the knife said. "Is that true?" The third figure addressed his question to the figure that was holding her down. "Hn." he replied. _This is weird they never asked me for money and they never hit me. Why are they lieing_? Sakura thought to herself.

"Well we can't leave here empty handed." The third guy said sadistically. "What do you mean sir?" The man with the knife said obviously trying to keep his voice steady. "What I mean is we can take some of her innocence." At that statement Sakura started to panic. She wanted to struggle she wanted to scream but she couldn't, she was scared of what this third guy was going to do to her. "Excuse me?" The figure holding her said through gritted teeth. "Give the girl a kiss and not just a peck." The third mean said chuckling.

The figure holding her seemed hesitant and afraid. He turned his head and their eyes met for the first time. His eyes were onyx and dark and for a second Sakura saw a hint of pity in them. Then he leaned his head down so that his lips touched her ear and said "I'm sorry." Then he removed his hand from her mouth and crushed his lips against hers. Sakura was frozen still as his hips moved against hers. Sakura felt light headed and she could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks. Before she could responed to the kiss, he suddenly stopped. He released her and mouthed "_I'm Sorry" _Before running off behind the two other guys. Sakura let out a gasp and tried to catch her breath. She slumped down onto the ground so that her back was leaning against the car. A couple of tears escaped her eyes but she wiped them away quickly.

They left Sakura scared, angry, confused and with breath that smelled like an ash tray.


End file.
